


Kitayama vs. Fate

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitayama needed Fujigaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitayama vs. Fate

****His tears trailed down his cheeks as he knelt down and prayed. In the twenty five years of living he reckon that was the very first time he even knelt down to beg for something. Every week he knelt praying for the wellbeing of others and just to pray to god, to show his gratitude. Yet this time it was different. “Take my life in place of his. Let him live. He is still too young to go. Taisuke is still too young. I’d trade my life for his. Without him, I’d rather not be alive as well.” Tears fell.


End file.
